


Behind Closed Doors

by taeyoooooong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7dream, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, baby don't stop lol, chittaphon leechaiyapornkul - Freeform, im really tired, implied chensung - Freeform, implied markhyuck, it's for v day but not really, its cute ig, its fluff, its kind of a text fic, lee taeyong - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nomin, sort of crack, sort of dirty joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno are in the same dance class, and they seem to hate each other. Well, that's what everyone else thinks. Then, they get paired together for a project.





	Behind Closed Doors

_Dream team [nana, hyuck, and 5 others]_

_Nana: well I want death_

_Injun: why…?_

_Nana: my dance teacher just announced a project we’ll be working on for the next two months_

_Nana: it’s a partner project. He’s assigning, and we’ll know tomorrow. Then, we perform it in front of the whole school against the other teams. Life is great :)_

_Injun: it’s not that bad_

_Lele: isn’t jeno in ur class_

_Jenojam: mayhaps_

_Hyuck: well I’m not saying its going to happen but its gonna happen_

_Jenojam: hopefully not_

_Nana: I don’t want to suffer_

* * *

 

_Cuddlers [nana, hyuck]_

_Nana: do u really think that imma end up with him_

_Hyuck: no wayyy it was a joke lol_

_Hyuck: I don’t think you should worry_

_Nana: im gonna whoop ur ass if ur wrong_

* * *

_Dream team [nana, hyuck, and 5 others]_

_Nana: well fuck me_

_canada: did it…_

_Jenojam: yep._

_Hyuck: it be like that_

_Lele: it do_

_Injun: wow it happened @jisungpwark wya_

_Jisungpwark: wait wait let me scroll up_

_Jisungpwark: lmao yall just might as well say goodbye to ur grade_

_Nana: bye i’ve died_

_Cuddlers [nana, hyuck]_

_Nana: are you ready to get ur ass beat_

_Hyuck: please I’m too young to die_

_Nana: ur older than me_

_Hyuck: no u_

_Nana: …_

_Hyuck: but all in all I’m really sorry_

_Nana: it’s fine._

_Hyuck: you never told me what exactly happened between you two…_

_Nana: we used to be friends_

_Nana: and we just had this fight_

_Nana: he said stuff_

_Nana: and we drifted haha_

_Hyuck: oh, well I knew that. But like what did he say_

_Nana: I don’t think I can say. Its kinda uncomfortable for me lol_

_Hyuck: oh, ok. Just tell me when ur ready. Good luck jaem~_

* * *

 

_Dream team [nana, hyuck, and 5 others]_

_canada: I never did ask you guys, what’s the project_

_Jenojam: we have to choose a song to do a choreo to_

_canada: what song did you guys choose?_

_Jenojam: we have decided noT to tell you guys what it is_

_Nana: jeno don’t lie, we haven’t chosen yet_

_Jenojam: oh no you caught me_

_Nana: honestly_

_Nana: private chat to decide now_

_Jenojam: k_

_Hyuck: wow they didN’T HURT EACH OTHER_

_Lele: character development_

* * *

 

_Dream team [nana, hyuck, and 5 others]_

_Nana:  ur insufferable_

_Jenojam: you’re the one that can’t decide. I’m perfectly fine. It’s YOU_

_Nana: me? You’re suggesting all of these songs that you KNOW won’t work._

_Jenojam: they will!_

_Nana: wait wrong chat_

_Injun: you guys spoke too soon. They’re back at it again._

* * *

 

_Power couple [nana, jenojam]_

_Nana: u think that’s good enough?_

_Jenojam: they seem convinced…_

_Nana: ugh I hate doing this._

_Jenojam: so is this it? Where we reveal our year long relationship?_

_Nana: I’m tired of not being able to kiss u and say I love you >:( _

_Jenojam: I see_

_Nana: but I’m serious we should choose a song_

_Jenojam: right ahead of you. baby don’t stop._

_Nana: that’s why I love you_

_Jenojam: one last thing_

_Jenojam: what did you tell hyuck when he asked you what happened between us?_

_Nana: how did u know he asked_

_Jenojam: mark told me that hyuck asked you, and then hyuck told him._

_Nana: I see_

_Jenojam: I thot he already knew_

_Nana: well,,, you see,,, I told him basically nothing_

_Jenojam: its been a year. You had one person to tell, I had to tell f o u r_

_Nana: we’ve been living a lie_

_Jenojam: at least it’ll be over soon_

_Nana: ok back to the gc we’ve been gone for too soon_

* * *

 

_Dream team [nana, hyuck, and 5 others]_

_Nana: we are back_

_Hyuck: soooooo what did you guys decide on_

_Nana: baby don’t stop_

_Jisungpwark: you mean by the kings taeyong and ten? We stan_

_Injun: you guys are going big_

_Jenojam: we are fully aware_

_Injun: isn’t baby don’t stop like,,, not easy?_

_Nana: well, we’re both good_

_Jenojam: so we’ll pull it off._

_nana: anyways do yall wanna get together Friday?_

_canada: sure_

_Lele:ok_

_Injun: ok_

_Hyuck: Yes ^^_

_Jisungpwark: why not_

_Jenojam: k_

_Nana: where then?_

_Jenojam: restaurant like 15 minutes away? U know that one right_

_Nana:  o yeah that’s fine ig_

_Nana: mark, can you drive?_

_Mark: yeah, I’m the only one that has a big enough car._

_Nana: fair point_

_Nana: is 3 ok_

_Nana: no one is saying no, so it’s settled. 3. Cool_

_Nana: some friends you guys are. Leaving me on read. F u_

* * *

_Dream team [nana, hyuck, and 5 others]_

_Nana: I just had an idea!!! What if after we hang out today, we go to the arcade. Its been a while_

_Jisungpwark: I’m in. its sounds fun_

_Lele: im w jisung_

_Injun: :(((( I’m not freeeee_

_Nana: nuuuuuuuu nevermind guys_

_Jenojam: jaem_

_Nana: eh?_

_Nana: oh nvm lol I can’t do it either_

_Injun: jaem? Hmmmmmm_

_Jenojam: sorry I mean *jaemin_

_Jenojam: my thumbs lol im freezing_

_Injun: it’s almost summer_

_Jenojam: hahahahahah funny n e ways see you guys later_

* * *

 

_Power couple [nana, jenojam]_

_Nana: that was close_

_Jenojam: my bad_

_Nana: idk why we’re doing this like we’ve decided it’s been going on too long, yet,,,_

_Jenojam: it’s for the dramatic effect. Heck, the whole dance team knows we hate each other. Imagine the clout_

_Nana: tru_

* * *

 

_The devils [injun, hyuck]_

_Injun: did you SEE that_

_Hyuck: yes I certainly fuckin did_

_Injun: they’re hiding something_

_Injun: or we’re delusional_

_Injun: I prefer the first one tho_

_Hyuck: I have a master plan. We get them to be friends, then boom! They’ll be sucking face in no time._

_Injun: absolutely foolproof. I was gonna do that_

_Hyuck: ugh our minds_

_Injun: ikr_

* * *

 

“Mark! Hey!”

Jaemin jogged up to the grey van and waved at his friend as he got out of the car.

“What’s up, Jaemin? Haven’t seen you in a while,” Mark grinned as he ruffled Jaemin’s hair.

“Not much. Glad to see you, too.” Jaemin pulled himself out of Mark’s grip, and slid in beside Jisung.

“Jisung~~” He pinched Jisung’s cheeks, disregarding the younger’s protests.

“Hello to you too, Jaemin.” He grunted, and went back to his phone. Jaemin greeted everyone else in the car as Mark hopped in.

“Alright, let’s go.”

As soon as they arrived, they asked Renjun to go in first and get a table, and the rest followed after the difficult task of getting out of the car.

The boys ate peacefully, occasionally talking about their days.

“Jaemin, why do you have your bag?”

“Oh, I just have to go somewhere later,” Jaemin replied while stuffing a piece of chicken in his mouth.

“Speaking of which,” Mark continued, “What are you guys going to do after this?”

“Jisung and I are just going to go to the arcade. Jaemin suggested it, and we thought it’d be fun,” Chenle smiled.

“I’m busy with school,” Renjun moaned.

“Nothing,” Donghyuck replied blissfully.

“And you, Jeno?”

“Stuff,” Jeno said nonchalantly.  Soon, the conversation died, and they just finished their food in a comfortable silence. After they finished and paid, they head out to the car to say their goodbyes while Jeno grabbed something from the car.

“I’m glad that I got to see you guys again. I’ll text you guys later!”

“Bye, Jaemin!” The group chorused, and then Jeno emerged from the car with his bag.

“See you guys later.”

Donghyuck tilted his head in confusion. “Jeno, aren’t you coming with me and Mark?”

“No, I’m going with Jaemin.”

Everyone turned to look at them, while Jeno raised his eyebrow.

“But, Jaemin has…” Mark trailed off, and the rest finally understood.

“Oh yeah. That thing. Good luck on that, and don’t kill each other while we’re gone.”

Jaemin chuckled while Jeno only rolled his eyes.

“Well, see you. Come on, Jaemin.” Jeno waved and smiled at the group, and started walking off with Jaemin following.

The remaining five stood there, watching them argue as they walked to the dance studio.

“This seems like a bit of a disaster.”

“Just let it happen. This’ll be good for them.”

Donghyuck smiled. “It will. Anyways, Mark. Let’s get boba since we’re alone now.”

“Okie doke.” Mark smiled.

“Ew. I’m going to go study now.”

Everyone laughed, and parted ways.

* * *

 

As soon as they were out of sight, Jeno and Jaemin burst out laughing.

“Ha! They bought it. Let’s go on that date you promised a while back,” Jaemin wiggled his eyebrows.

“Sounds good. But what about our dance bags? I don’t want to carry them,”

“We’ll just go drop them off at my dorm or something, then, we’ll get boba!”

Jeno thought for a bit. “Fine.”

Jaemin cheered, and started jogging to the dorms. After dropping off their bags, which Jeno regretted, since a jog to the dorms was way worse than just carrying the bag, they walked to the nearest boba store.

After ordering and sitting down at a table, Jeno pulled up his phone.

“Here. We should watch the Baby Don’t Stop practice.”

Jaemin nodded.

While they were watching, their orders were called.

“Milk tea and Iced Matcha Milk tea for Jeno!”

“Hang on, I’ll be right back.” Jeno got up to get the drinks and straws, and sat down.

“Hey, hey. Look at this part. We gotta make this extra obvious so they think that something is going on between us.”

Jeno poked the top of his drink with his straw, handed the other drink to Jaemin, and sat down next to him. He was at the part where Ten tickled Taeyong’s chin.

“Okay, so that’s one part. What about the end? We need to stand like, really closely.”

“Hm, okay. Now, who’s who?”

Jeno thought for a moment. “I’m Ten, you’re Taeyong. It works?”

“Yeah, I think so. But I wanted to tickle your chin,” Jaemin pouted.

Jeno laughed, and cupped Jaemin’s face with his hands. “Nah, I suit this role better for sure. After all, the view is pretty nice.”

“Shut up.” Jaemin grinned, as they watched the video countless times and sipped on their boba.

* * *

 

“And then, Renjun was like, ‘Did you see that?’ and I was all like ‘Hell yeah, I did’, then-”

“Milk tea and Iced Matcha Milk tea for Jeno!”

Donghyuck and Mark looked at the barista. Sure enough, there was Jeno smiling while getting the drinks.

“Yo, babe, is that Jeno or am I tripping?”

“You idiot. She just called his name out. So, the question is, who’s the Iced Matcha Milk tea for?”

Their eyes followed Jeno as he walked back to his table, and handed the drink to…Jaemin?

“Okay, is that Jaemin? Why are they here? Shouldn’t they be working on their project?”

“Sh.”

They watched as Jeno sat down next to Jaemin and handed him his drink. They saw them talk normally, and watch a video on Jeno’s phone.

“So, they might actually just be-holy shit.”

Mark and Donghyuck’s jaws dropped as Jeno cupped Jaemin’s face. He smiled at him, and said something to Jaemin, which made him grin.

“Are my eyes fooling me?”

“No. Let’s go over there.”

Donghyuck got up, and dragged Mark over to the other pair’s table.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?”

Jeno and Jaemin jumped in their seats, and their eyes widened.

“Oh, what a surprise. We’re working on our project of course.”

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes. “It didn’t seem like it when Jeno just cupped your face.”

Their smiled faltered, but soon recovered. “We’re just discussing about the part in Baby Don’t Stop where Ten tickles Taeyong’s chin. Nothing special,”

Jeno nodded in agreement.

“Uh huh. Sure, it’s like you guys are secretly friends.”

Jeno and Jaemin looked at each other in disgust. “Um, no thanks. We’ll be going now.”

The two quickly got up, and dashed out the door with rushed goodbyes.

“Well, nothing else to see. Let’s go back to our table.”

Donghyuck sighed in exasperation. “I truly wonder why I’m dating you.”

* * *

 

When Jaemin and Jeno finally reached the dance studio, they breathed a sigh of relief.

“That was really close,” Jaemin panted as he caught his breath.

Jeno nodded. “I feel like this is really stupid, but also really funny to see them so mad.”

Jaemin didn’t say anything, and just walked over to hug Jeno. “I can’t believe we’ve been trolling them for nearly a year.”

“I don’t know why we’re still doing this.”

“Do you just want to tell them?”

Jeno paused. “I mean, remember how I told you about the fame and stuff? But I really just want to be able to hug you normally, you know?”

“I do remember.”

Jeno pressed a kiss on Jaemin’s forehead. “You can tell them if you want, though.”

“I kinda do. I mean, over the course of this year, we talked about this a lot. And, for a while, I didn’t mind. Now, I just really want to scream, I’M DATING LEE JENO.”

Jeno laughed. “What’s stopping you?”

His brow furrowed. “You’re right. I’m gonna do it.”

Jeno’s eyes widened. “Wait, don’t actually do that.”

“I’m not. I’m going to tell one person. And if they tell anyone else, I’ll cut their hair off,” Jaemin snorted.

“Who?”

“Probably Renjun. I don’t trust Donghyuck and his big mouth, as much as I love him.”

“Good choice. So now that you’ve decided, let’s start working.”

Jaemin panicked and looked at his phone. “Oh my god, I totally forgot that’s a thing.”

* * *

 

_nomin ftw [hyuck, injun, and 3 others]_

_injun: the hell is this_

_hyuck: y’all won’t believe what mark and I just saw_

_lele: wha_

_hyuck: jeno and jaemin…hanging out!!!!!!_

_Lele: lmao good one_

_Hyuck: I’m not joking_

_canada: he’s not_

_Canada:I saw it_

_Lele: well damn_

_Hyuck: anyways I want them to be friends. And then I want them to date. Is that too much to ask for_

_Lele: no that’s valid_

_Injun: ok_

_Injun: fine_

_Hyuck: now jisung get ur ass here_

_Jisungpwark: what_

_Hyuck: we’re going to the dance studio to surprise jeno and jaemin. Meet us there_

* * *

 

“Okay, so. We’re just gonna walk in there, and see what they’re doing. If they’re making out, so be it, but I’m pretty sure they’re not even friends.”

Donghyuck whispered, and Jisung silently groaned. Chenle smacked him.

“Shut up. It’s for the better. Let’s go.”

They walked up to the doors of the studio, and loudly opened them, and shrieked at the top of their lungs.

“HELLO!!!!”

Jeno and Jaemin jumped while in the middle of doing a dance move, bumped into each other, and gracefully fell to the ground.

“Oh, oops,” Donghyuck smiled evilly.

The five intruders stood watching Jeno and Jaemin while they tried to get their stuff together.

“Jeez, a little warning please?”

Jeno stood up to turn off the blasting music, and then helped Jaemin up.

“So, what are you guys doing here?”

“Just wanted to visit,” Donghyuck examined his nails while the other four boys stood there awkwardly.

“Okay. Leave now, please. Trying to practice here.”

“Jeno.”

Jaemin leaned in to whisper in Jeno’s ear, then looked at him pleadingly.

“No. I already paid for boba. I’m still a broke student, remember?”

“Ugh, please. We’ve been doing this all day. I. Want. Ice. Cream. Now.”

“But…fine. You win this time.”

“Yes!”

Jaemin pumped his fist into the air in celebration, and quickly gathered his stuff, and Jeno’s stuff.

“Bye, guys!” Jaemin ran out the door with all of their things.

Jeno stood awkwardly.

“Haha, guess I’m busy now.”

Mark spoke up. “So what have you guys been doing?”

“Practicing. I guess it went okay. I’m going to go now before Jaemin maxes out my credit card. Bye!”

“Jaemin, wait! Have you forgotten I’m the one paying?” He jogged out the door.

The five boys stood there even after the door closed.

“Did they just ditch us? For each other?”

Chenle scratched his chin. “It seems like it.”

Jisung took a breath before speaking. “Wig.”

* * *

 

_Dream team [nana, hyuck, and 5 others]_

_Hyuck: did you guys enjoy ur ice cream_

_Jenojam: three. Damn. Scoops._

_Jenojam: I got half of a scoop from him. He’s a hog_

_Nana: well fuck you too. You said you didn’t want any_

_Jenojam: I paid for it, of course I want something_

_Nana: say it next time then_

_Jenojam: I did say something. You just licked the entire thing_

_Hyuck: ok shut up no one cares_

_Nana: oh and um injun_

_Injun: yes?_

_Nana: I need to tell you something_

_Injun: oh ok_

* * *

 

_The superior duo [nana, injun]_

_Nana: ok so_

_Nana: pls don’t tell anyone this_

_Injun: um why?_

_Nana: its not anything bad I promise_

_Nana: but please don’t tell anyone_

_Injun: oh my god you like jeno_

_Nana: wait what? I_

_Injun: I knew it_

_Injun: lmaoooo I knewwwww_

_Nana: no that’s not it renjun listen_

_Injun: lmao imma go tell jenooooo hehehehehehehe I know he likes u back watch this happene wefnoiwenef_

_Nana: wait renjun let me explain_

_Nana: renjun_

_Nana: fu-_

* * *

 

_Not friends (jkjk we besties) [injun, jenojam]_

_Injun: NANA LIKES U_

_Jenojam: huh_

_Injun: JAEMIN LIKES YOU_

_Jenojam: he had one job_

_Injun: wait why aren’t you freaking out and saying ewwww or going to kith him_

_Jenojam: did you let him explain, or did you just assume his news was that he liked me_

_Injun: I think you know which one_

_Jenojam: jesus_

_Jenojam: and to respond to your first text message_

_Jenojam: it’d be awkward if he didn’t like me._

_Jenojam: he’s my boyfriend_

* * *

 

_The superior duo [nana, injun]_

_Injun: I see now_

_Nana: you should’ve just listened_

_Injun: yeah I should’ve_

_Injun: I am in a state of mild shock_

_Injun: anyways how long?_

_Nana: it’ll be a year this summer_

_Injun: isn’t the summer when ur fight happened_

_Nana: well, we’re assholes, and it wasn’t really a fight. Jeno just confessed to me, and I said yes_

_Injun: I hate you all_

_Nana: but pls don’t tell anyone_

_Nana: anyways back to the specifics_

_Nana: remember when we just completely stopped hanging out with you guys, and when we did we didn’t talk to each other_

_Injun: of course. That was hell_

_Nana: and coincidentally that was the time where you all tried to make us friends, failed, then set me up on a date?_

_Nana: jeno and I had an actual fight about that lol_

_Injun: oh well that makes sense. In which case I’d like to apologize because we were planning to do that again_

_Nana: …_

_Nana: okay idc but don’t tell anyone. I’d like for them to find out together the night of the performance_

_Injun: going big I see…_

_Injun: I like it_

_Injun: your secret is safe with me_

* * *

 

_Dream team [nana, hyuck, and 5 others]_

_Lele: you guys have been gone for a while. Lmao jk this gc has been dead for three weeks_

_Injun: yeah haha just discussing stuff_

_Jenojam: …_

_Nana: yep_

_Nana: normal stuff_

_Jenojam: u guys r really bad at lying_

_Nana: I didn’t ask for your opinion_

_Jenojam: well I’m in this gc so_

_Nana: blah blah blah_

_Jenojam: really mature_

_Jenojam: anyways. We really need to start working on our project. The performance is in like, a month._

_Nana: I know. We only have to polish the dance. Then we need to submit the dance. I don’t think it’ll take much longer_

_Jenojam: okay. Do you want to meet up today?_

_Nana: sure, is 3 ok_

_Jenojam: yeah_

* * *

 

_The superior duo [nana, injun]_

_Injun: you guys are cuddling aren’t you_

_Nana: maybe_

_Nana: okay yeah we are haha_

_Injun: ok that’s kinda cute_

“Did you just tell him we’re cuddling?”

Jaemin looked up at Jeno. “Yeah. I’m gonna torture him with the fact that he can’t tell anyone.”

“You’re a devil, you know that?”

“Yeah. But you looooooove me.”

Jeno cringed. “I wish I didn’t.”

Jaemin laughed, and snuggled even further into Jeno’s chest, and Jeno unconsciously wrapped his arms around Jaemin.

“I love you.”

“Okay.”

“I love you.”

“Okay.”

Jaemin pouted. “Say it back.”

“Hmm. I guess I love you too,” Jeno grinned.

“You’re so mean to me.” Jaemin made a move to get out of Jeno’s grasp.

“Hey, you’re not going anywhere.”

Jeno pulled Jaemin back, and kissed him. As he pulled away, he pinched Jaemin’s cheek.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too.”

“Good.”

“I hate you.” Jeno cupped Jaemin’s face and peppered it with small kisses.

“Stop it.”

Jeno stopped for a moment. “You’re so beautiful.”

The younger blushed, and weakly hit Jeno’s chest. “Don’t say that.”

“You’re pretty.”

“Oh my god,” Jaemin buried his face in Jeno’s neck.

“You’re gross. But, I love you.”

“Okay.”

“Fuck you, Lee Jeno.”

* * *

 

“What’s up, dudes?”

The group chorused their greetings to Chenle and Jisung, who just got out of class.

“Hey, guys.” Jeno waved.

“How’s your project?”

“We’re done. Performances are in two weeks, so now all we have to do is submit our song, then practice.”

Donghyuck whistled. “I still can’t believe you guys didn’t kill each other.”

“I know right? It was hard at times, but, we made it.”

Renjun looked at him knowingly, and he averted his eyes.

“I want to dead.”

Everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice, and saw a shaking Jaemin.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nearly summer, but today is fucking freezing? I hate my life.”

Jaemin walked up to his friends, and suppressed a scream.

“I regret wearing a T-shirt today without any jacket. I’m gonna get sick,” Jaemin whined.

“Do you want my hoodie?”

They turned their heads to Jeno. “Really? Aren’t you going to be cold?”

“No, I wore a long- sleeved shirt under this.”

Jaemin nodded thankfully, and gratefully slid on the hoodie.

“Wow, you guys seem like besties.”

Jeno and Jaemin grimaced. “Don’t get it twisted, Mark. If he gets sick, we won’t be able to perform.”

“Right. Anyways, I gotta go. I have class.”

Slowly, everyone starting leaving until it was only Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun.

“They are so dumb. They literally have a group chat to get you guys to be friends and get you together, but you guys are out here sharing clothes, and nothing happens? I hate my life.”

“Now you see why we’ve been doing it for so long? It’s just hilarious.”

Jeno wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s waist and kissed his temple. “But, the joke will be over soon, unfortunately.”

“Ew. I prefer you guys hating each other.” Renjun grimaced, but inside he was cheering them on.

 “Mhm. Last I heard, you were trying to get us together. Thanks for the hoodie by the way.”

Jaemin kissed Jeno’s cheek, and smiled at him.

“Stop it. I feel really single right now.”

“Just go hang out with Jisung and Chenle.”

Renjun thought for a moment. “That’s a good idea. Bye, hoes.”

After Renjun walked away, Jaemin spoke up. “He doesn’t know either does he?”

“Nope.”

* * *

  _Dream team [nana, hyuck, and 5 others]_

_Nana: I am shaking in my boots_

_Injun: oh my god don’t worry_

_Injun: you guys will be fine_

_Lele: besides, we’ll be here to cheer you on_

_Nana: jeno help_

_Jenojam: wut_

_Jenojam: I’m literally right next to you_

_Jenojam: fine_

_Hyuck: my babies, you’ll both do amazing_

_canada: ur doing amazing sweetie_

_Jisungpwark: yeah yeah you’ll be fine_

_Nana: ok I feel better_

_Jenojam: you better that was my last chocolate :(_

_Nana: I’ll buy u more_

_Jenojam: :)_

_Nana: ok im not okay anymore it’s our turn_

_Jenojam: aHHHHHHH_

_Hyuck: omg good luck just go_

Jeno and Jaemin put their phones away, and right before they stepped on stage, Jaemin kissed Jeno.

“Just for luck. You know?”

Jeno gave him a small smile. “Yeah. We’ll do great.”

* * *

“Dang, they look good.”

Donghyuck whistled at Jeno and Jaemin when they entered. They were wearing the music video’s outfits, except the suit was a little bit more buttoned up. Their makeup and hair were done similarly too. To say they looked good was an understatement.

“I’m actually excited. They didn’t let us see anything.”

The music started, and the crowd immediately quieted down. The five boys watched their friends in awe. Jeno’s movements were sharp, and Jaemin’s were so fluid. It was funny, because they were the opposite of their counterparts. When it came to _the_ part, Mark and Donghyuck held their breaths, because they wanted to see how it really would turn out.

To their dismay, when Jeno cupped Jaemin’s face, the latter blew him a kiss. Jeno just smiled like it was nothing.

“Did they just?”

Renjun gave a smug smile. “Yeah, they did.”

For the rest of the song, everyone watched with their jaws agape or proud smiles. They were so happy that their friends could put aside their hatred for each other and work together.

Finally, the song ended, and for the ending pose, Jaemin wrapped his arms around Jeno’s neck.

There was a beat of silence, before everyone broke into cheers and screams. The pair broke apart, smiling at each other before bowing to the school, and then stepping off stage for the next performances.

“They just put everyone out of business. If they don’t win, I’m suing.”

Mark was still clapping. Chenle and Jisung were sliently fanboying. Donghyuck looked like he was in a vegetative state. And Renjun? He was just going through it.

The rest of the performances went by sluggishly. Sure, they were good, but it seemed like no one cared enough after Jaemin and Jeno’s. Well, at least, the five of them didn’t care.

* * *

  _Dream team [nana, hyuck, and 5 others]_

_Lele: my weave? Snatched_

_Hyuck: my breath? Taken away_

_Injun: my life? Gone_

_canada: my friends? Amazing_

_jisungpwark: hotel? Trivago_

_nana: oh my god I’m so tired_

_jenojam: but I’m so happieeeeee_

_nana: me toooooo_

_jenojam: yayAyaya YA_

_nana: whOoshwoooshH_

_jisungpwark: have you both gone mad_

_nana: it’s the adrenaline_

_jenojam: it’s the adrenaline_

_jisungpwark: ok get off ur phone they’re gonna announce the winners_

_jisungpwark: I’m rooting for u!_

* * *

 

“I’m nervous.”

Jeno lifted his head up to see Jaemin bouncing on his feet.

“Don’t be. We did amazing, we’ll definitely win. But if we don’t, screw them.”

Jaemin stared at Jeno. He was picking the skin at his nails, and biting his lip.

“You’re nervous too, aren’t you?”

Jeno stood quietly for a moment. “You caught me.”

“Well, we better suck it up quick, because we’re going out now. Let’s go,”

They stepped out onto the stage of the auditorium, sweat dripping down their necks. They saw their friends on the edge of their seats, staring eagerly at the announcer.

Jeno eyed the teams next to him. They were just as nervous as he was. Then, he looked at Jaemin. His hands were shaking, and he saw him try to take deep breaths.

Jeno thought for a moment, before thinking, “Why not?” and grabbed Jaemin’s hand to lace their fingers together.

Jaemin turned to look at him questioningly.

“I can tell, Jaem.”

Jaemin sent him a tight-lipped smile, feeling a bit better.

“And the winning team is… Team Baby Don’t Stop!”

The two boys on stage could see their friends jumping up first, and screaming the loudest, they threw flowers on stage.

They could hear the entire fine arts department clapping for them, and the teams around them congratulating them.

“Dude. That’s our team. Ha, that’s us.”

“I know, right? I don’t know why I’m not screaming.”

“Me neither.”

Jaemin opened his arms for a hug, and Jeno willingly complied.

“I’m decently surprised.”

Jaemin hummed in reply. Finally, they broke apart, and bowed to the crowd. Jaemin took the certificate from the announcer, and Jeno took the microphone.

“First, thanks for the win. We worked really hard, and we’re glad you guys liked it. I also hope someone took a really nice video and can send it to Taeyong and Ten. We’d appreciate that. Also, Mr. Jung, I hope we’ll be receiving that A you promised. Then, I’d like to thank our friends, for putting up with our complaining about this project. Even though I enjoyed it, I’m glad it’s over. Jaemin keeps asking me for ice cream, and as a broke student, my bank account is begging me to stop.”

Jaemin nudged him as the room laughed.

“But yes, we’re both really happy you all enjoyed. We’ll see you next time!”

They waved before giving a few more bows, and finally left the stage. They got their things, and headed down to the audience area to greet their friends.

 As soon as they reached their friends, they were tackled by a force named Chenle.

“You guys did so well!”

“I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Congratulations.”

“That was amazing!”

“My children are growing up,”

“Hyuck, you just ruined everything. Anyways, thank you guys.”

Mark grinned at them. “You guys seriously did amazing. Go home now. I’m sure you both are really tired.”

“Okay. We will, Mark. We’ll see you guys tomorrow. Now, Jeno, let’s get ice cream.”

Their friends laughed as Jeno paled. But, suddenly, a twisted grin formed on Jeno’s face. He turned to face Jaemin, leaned down, and threw Jaemin over his shoulder.

“LEE JENO. PUT ME DOWN, NOW.” Jaemin shrieked as he pounded on Jeno’s back.

“We are not getting ice cream. I have spent WAY too much money on you,” Jeno replied as he walked towards the exit.

“I HATE YOU SO DAMN MUCH.”

“NO, YOU DON’T. I FEED YOUR COFFEE ADDICTION.”

“Oh, yeah. Nevermind. I like you somewhat.”

“Correction, you like my wallet.”

“Bitch, there’s nothing in it.”

“Fuck you.”

Their friends watched in amusement as they left.

“And now, they hate each other again. As if we didn’t see them holding hands and hugging earlier.”

* * *

 

“Open up! It’s your best friends!”

Donghyuck, Mark, Chenle, Jisung, and Renjun stood in the hallway of Jeno’s dorm, pounding on his door.

“Let’s just leave, he’s probably still sleeping.” Renjun panicked. He knew that Jaemin stayed over, and they probably did something not PG-13.

“See, he’s not-“

Renjun was interrupted by a sleepy Jaemin in an oversized shirt and shorts.

“What do you want.”

“Jaemin?”

His friends stared at him in confusion. “What are you doing here? This is Jeno’s dorm.”

Jaemin stood there for a moment, before processing what Jisung just said. His eyes widened.

“Shit.”

He closed the door, and they could hear Jaemin scream.

“Jeno! Wake up!”

“Yeah, baby? Let me sleep, please.”

“Jeno, get your ass up right now, or else. Go answer the door.”

“Fine.”

The group heard footsteps before the door opened.

“Oh, shit. Jaemin, get me my shirt.”

“Dumbass, I’m fucking wearing it.”

“You could’ve just said no,” Jeno mumbled.

“Anyways, hey guys!” Jeno smiled brightly.

Mark stared at him. “Why is Jaemin over here?”

“Huh, Jaemin? Who’s that? Never heard of him.”

“Real smooth, babe.”

“I’m fucking trying, Jaemin. Why don’t you answer the door? You woke me up for this.”

They heard Jaemin snickering in the background before Jeno turned back to them.

“Yeah, that’s no one. Just a gremlin visiting me.”

Donghyuck deadpanned. “Do you think I’m stupid?”

Jeno hesitated. “I’m not going to answer.”

“Let us in!”

“No thanks. I’m going back to sleep now.”

Jeno closed the door.

“So what now?” Chenle asked.

“Hang on. We wait for a minute so they think they’re secure, then we break in. I know they’re planning something, must be for someone’s birthday or something. It must be Renjun’s birthday party.”

Renjun mentally facepalmed. His friends were dumb.

“Let’s not break in. Come on, we’ll go.”

“I’m gonna smash the door down. Jisung, help me.”

“No! I have a key, please don’t.”

Renjun made them move, and cursed at them under his breath. He wasn’t sorry for what they were about to see, he tried.

“Ha! We made it in! You thought you could hide it from us? Well, think-” Chenle stopped.

“Come on. Why can’t I just sleep? Why, God, why?”

The five boys stopped in the doorway, and saw the couch folded out into a bed. On it, they saw Jeno with his face buried into Jaemin’s neck, with Jaemin playing with his hair while watching TV.

“I honestly thought they would go away, sweets. Sorry.”

“They’re our friends. I should’ve bought an extra lock.”

“What the hell are you guys doing? Don’t you guys hate each other or something?”

Jaemin sighed. “Yeah, of course he hates me. He hates me so much, he bought me this.”

He held up his hand to reveal a ring.

“Jaeminnnnn, you said you wouldn’t show them.”

“Sorry.” Jeno reluctantly rolled off of Jaemin, and slid on a random shirt.

“Surprise, surprise. We’re dating.”

There was a moment where no one spoke. Until Chenle screeched, then all hell broke loose.

“Please, please calm down. I am going to get kicked out of my own dorm.”

After a few minutes passed, they were all sitting down on the couch. Jaemin got up to drink water.

“So, how long…?”

“It’ll be a year in the summer.”

They all turned to look at Jeno. “Wait, isn’t that-“

“Yes, yes, that’s when we had our fight. It wasn’t a fight. Jeno just confessed to me.”

Donghyuck gasped. “And you just decided to troll us for that long?”

Jaemin put his glass down, walked over to the couch, and placed himself in Jeno’s lap.

“Yes. Yes, we did.”

“Then what about when we tried to set Jaemin up on a date?” Jisung asked.

“Oh, we actually got into a fight about that. Notice how we didn’t even engage in arguments, or rarely hung out with you guys?”

“Yeah, that was…not fun.”

Chenle tilted his head. “What about that time you guys ditched us when we went to the movies? Was that a fight too?”

Jaemin laughed. “No, we just wanted to make out.”

Their friends burst out in gags, while Jeno and Jaemin chuckled at them.

“Now, you guys didn’t tell me that one.”

The attention turned to Renjun. “You knew?”

“Yeah. For a little while.”

“Treason. Whatever.”

Another silence fell the group before Jaemin got up. “Okay, you guys need to leave. We need to get ready for class. Shoo.”

Jaemin ushered everyone out the door while saying rushed goodbyes. Then, he promptly slammed the door.

They waited outside.

“You think they fell for that? It’s Saturday.”

“I honestly hope they just caught the hint that I want to sleep.”

“Ugh, you’re so lazy. I can’t believe I just accepted a promise ring from you.”

Jisung and Chenle silently screamed.

 “Just say no. I know you’re only in this for the se-“

“Jeno!”

This time, it was Donghyuck and Renjun’s turn to laugh.

“Sorry. Couldn’t resist. Now, come here, I wanna cuddle.”

“Fine. Only because I love you.” The group heard the rustling of bed sheets, and a sound that sounded suspiciously like a kiss.

“Okay.”

“God damnit. Why can’t you just accept my love?”

“Just kiss me.”

Just as they were about to leave, they heard a soft “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day! this is how i'm celebrating it. i don't have a boy :((( it's ok tho lol I have kpop anyways. thank you so much for reading this <33


End file.
